


Nancy as they say

by zungenleid



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: Canon - Book, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirty hand job at the wedding party of Nash's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy as they say

**Author's Note:**

> written for German bingo community de-bingo.livejournal.com for the prompt "Quickie" 
> 
> beta by the amazing kamelientee

Nash can't believe himself right now. 

Brant has him shoved against a toilet stall, one hand pulling his hair, the other down his pants, a strong, almost painful grip on his cock. 

They are going at it like horny teenagers - while his dad's wedding reception is still trying its hardest to come off as respectable behind the bathroom door, but all Nash can think about is how he wants to turn around, press his face flat against the dirty plastic wall and have Brant _fuck him blind._

He moans, almost no air in his lungs because Brant is kissing and biting him, and when Nash starts to rut against his hand, helpless little sounds escaping from his throat, Brant gives him that manic grin and tightens his grip. _How is he so good at this,_ Nash thinks, close to orgasm and hysteria alike, _he shouldn't be so good at this, this ruthless brute._

He then remembers that Brant, with the very same hand that is driving Nash absolutely crazy at this very moment, breaks arms and bashes in skulls and Nash screams, doesn't even bother to keep quiet anymore, damn it all to hell, and he gets harder still, almost painfully so. 

"One fine nancy boy, you are" Brant rasps, sinking his teeth into Nash's neck until Nash thrashes and bucks, almost shaking him off. "Come, you little bitch." 

And with that Nash comes, pain and pleasure surging violently through his body. 

He is howling like an animal, digging his fingers into Brant's shoulders - he probably wouldn't let him crash to the ground but Nash doesn't want to test it – and he screams Brant's name and curses and hears Brant laugh for the first time since they met.

It takes him three whole minutes to get his breathing under control afterwards, two of them devoted to not passing out from the sheer force of the best orgasm he's ever had. 

He won't tell Brant, the bastard is arrogant enough already, but Nash suspects that he can read it on his face anyway.

Not quite trusting his wobbly legs, he hesitantly lets go of Brant's shoulders, forcing himself to stand up straight. Brant grins smugly at him, pulling his hand out of Nash's pants, and for a moment, Nash thinks that he might rip off his cock after all. But then Brant just stares at his sticky fingers with something between disgust and curiosity on his face. 

"You always that quick?" he asks. 

Nash doesn't answer, glancing down at his trousers instead.

"Those are ruined," he says. "Can't stay at the party like that."

"As if you wanted to," Brant says, wiping his hand on his thigh. _At least it wasn’t my suit_ , Nash thinks. He grins, blows him a kiss. 

"Let's bunk. I need to teach you how to bite a pillow properly."

Brant's eyebrows shoot up, he looks ready to throw a punch, but then he just curses, shoves his way past Nash and screams for a damn cab.


End file.
